


Modus Operandi

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Bank Robber AU, Bank Robbery, Bottom Dean, Crack, Daddy/Boy Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Top Castiel, Voyeurism, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Sam and Dean are seasoned bank robbers with a very special modus operandi to secure their success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modus Operandi

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of the [cas-one-week-writers-challenge](http://one-week-writers-challenge.tumblr.com) on tumblr and is basically just an excuse for writing shameless, unrealistic smut and to try posting from my crappy old phone. It's unedited and un-beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)

It had become their special modus operandi; Dean called it a good luck ritual, Sam called it “ugh come on, not again”. Cas didn’t care for labels, he just loved the sight of Dean kneeling before him, plump pink lips wrapped around his cock, green eyes trained on his baby blues. 

They had done that a good dozen times before, and okay, if he was honest, there were probably better ways to distract the security guards, but none of them involved a public blow job.

He was currently leaning against the wall next to an ATM in a small branch of a major bank, his fly opened just wide enough to give Dean access to his hard cock. A bank that had cheated thousands of families out of their live savings and homes. Not that that was of any import to him, but it was the only thing Sam had demanded before he joined them, socially conscious bank robbing. Whatever. But it made Sammy happy and when he was happy, so was Dean, and Cas would do anything to see his boy smile.

He leaned his head back and grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair, pulling him farther down on his cock. He was rewarded by an approving hum that went straight to his dick.

“Fuck, Dean, that mouth of yours is almost as good as your tight ass.”

He held Dean’s head still between his hands and started to fuck his face, drool and precome obscenely dripping down Dean’s chin. He almost forgot where he was when he heard the scream.

“Perverts! This is...you can not! Security!”

A woman in a long, blue dress was pointing a shaking finger at them and clutching to her ugly white purse like her life depended on it. Dean didn’t even try to look back and Cas just shoved his dick down Dean’s throat. Dean gagged and swallowed, nostrils flaring in a desperate attempt to get enough air into his lungs.

“Good boy, let’s put on a show for the nice security guards.”

Footsteps approached and an overweight, elderly man in a crumpled uniform stopped a good 7 feet away from them, waving a baton.

Cas was more than unimpressed. If that was their A team, the security of this bank was shockingly bad. There were still two guards missing. He had staked the branch out for more than a week, his dick neatly enveloped by Dean’s slack lips. The boy was an excellent cock warmer.

“Excuse me, sir, you, you can’t do that in here!”

Cas looked up and grinned, experience had taught him that guards usually did not try to touch him as long as his cock was out. And yes, the old guy did not come near him. But he also didn’t call for backup. Not good.

“Why are you just standing there? Do something!”

The security man pointed his baton at the lady and stammered “Please stand back, ma'am, there’s nothing to see here!”

“Nothing to see? Are you blind? He’s...they are, they are sinning right here in front of everybody and the dear lord!”

Cas chuckled and tugged at Dean’s hair. Dean understood, released Cas’s erection with a loud plop and got on his hands and knees. This wouldn’t be the most comfortable position for both of them, he hoped his coat would do as a cushion. He thought back at the one time he had bent Dean over the counter and fucked him cross eyed while a nervous teller had shoved bundles of cash into a bag. 

Sam hadn’t been so excited about it though, he had shouted “Seriously guys? What the hell have you done now! Look at the poor guy, he’s got a boner! Do you think the lousy health insurance his company provides is gonna pay for the shrink?” and insisted on sending him five thousand dollars afterwards as compensation for “psychological damages”. That was a lot of money, Cas didn’t want to risk that again.

He leaned down to Dean, shoved his sweatpants to his knees and pushed three fingers inside his hole. He’d prepped him well before, his boy could take it without complaining. But Cas wasn’t a barbarian. He pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket and drizzled a small amount on his fingers,

The woman meanwhile started crying hysterically “Oh lord, why do you let this happen!” and hitting the frozen guard with her purse. A small crowd had gathered around them.

“Is this performance art?”

“Where are the cameras? There have to be cameras.”

“Look, dude, real life porn, cool!”

But still no sign of the other guards. The people were distracted enough that they didn’t see Sam locking the doors. Phase two was in progress, Cas had to step up his game, fast. 

“You need to be as loud as possible now, can you do that for me?”

“Yes, daddy.” Dean smiled up shily at him and Cas could see his lust blown pupils. He padded his head and moved behind him. He didn’t bother to take off his slacks, just slicked up his cock with the rest of the lube and pushed inside Dean.

“Oh yes, daddy, fuck me, fuck me please.”

Cas slapped his ass and out of the corner of his eyes he could see the purse lady fainting. Nobody was paying her any attention though, they were mesmerized by what was going on in front of them. Slowly the employees came from behind their shielded counters and joined the spectators.

He was now thrusting into Dean hard and fast, the sound of his balls slapping against the firm ass hardly audible against the noise of whispered words, clacking heels and outright cheers.

Dean was moaning and shouting like a porn star. 

“Fuck me harder, daddy, fuck my hole.” He was jerking off furiously and Cas spanked his ass until it was bright red. Dean came all over the impeccable marble floor and his screams attracted the rest of the guards and any living soul within the building. Time for the finale.

He yanked Dean’s head back by his hair and slammed inside Dean’s puffy hole one last time, filled him with hot spurts of come.

“Okay guys, show is over! Everybody flat on the floor, this is a robbery!”

Sam held the crowd in check with his machine gun and Dean was on his feet and disarming the guards in no time. Cas was very proud of his boy. 

The rest of the raid went down like a well oiled machine and they left the building with large bags of cash only after a couple of minutes. No alarm had been triggered, no one got hurt. 

They got into their car and were out of town before the police even took notice of what had happened. Dean was behind the wheel and Cas was riding shotgun as usual, a hand firmly on his boyfriend’s knee. 

“There’s gotta be a better way to do this, guys. I don’t know how much longer I can watch you getting fucked, Dean, without losing my mind.”

Dean looked at his pouting brother in the rearview mirror and laughed exuberantly.

“What do you think. Cas? I think Sammy is just jealous. Maybe we should find him a boyfriend, take turns distracting the guards, you know.”

Cas thought for a moment, then a devious smile bloomed on his face.

“Actually, I might just know the right guy for our Sam.”

He guided Dean towards Las Vegas. His brother Gabriel would be thrilled to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading, you are awesome!
> 
> As always outside of coldest hits kudos and comments are very much appreciated and make my shitty days brighter. 
> 
>  
> 
> My [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com) is on hiatus for a few weeks, but maybe you can browse through some of my old posts :)


End file.
